


sj6

by xiaomajia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomajia/pseuds/xiaomajia
Kudos: 5





	sj6

迟瑞一边眉头皱得顶上了天，一边又在池边蹲下，朝罗勤耕伸出一只手。“还不快上来。”

罗勤耕又羞又恼，又觉得百口莫辩，眼睛红了一圈，慢慢走到边上，也不去理会旁边晾着的那只手，自己一点一点从汤泉中爬上来，看都不看迟瑞一眼，就要朝外走。

看着罗勤耕一脸倔强的样子，迟瑞倒是差点被他气笑了，“你给我站住。”

罗勤耕闻声站定。

“我还没追究你勾引我姨太太的事呢，你倒给我甩脸子。”

罗勤耕懒得理他，此时被姨太太们折磨得一点想法也没有，只想赶紧回去把自己缩起来，即便隐藏不了，能像鸵鸟一样埋个头也好。

可迟瑞偏不让他如意，两步走过去钳住罗勤耕的胳膊，往自己怀里拉过来，先用力擦掉了额头上的口红印，罗勤耕衣服上的水蹭了他一身。“就想这么回去，你自己闻闻你身上的味道。”

罗勤耕还是没搭话，但仔细闻了闻，确实有一股女人的脂粉味。

迟瑞也没管他同不同意，拽着胳膊就给拉到了小池边上。“我给你洗干净。”

“不用。”

“不用？”迟瑞舔了舔后槽牙，放开了他胳膊。

罗勤耕却突然紧张起来，他感觉迟瑞要真的生气了，而他哪有敢惹迟瑞生气的权力，哪有可以委屈的自由。

“没有，你洗吧。”他最终放软了态度。

迟瑞下意识觉得罗勤耕的语气怪怪的，听得他心里微微刺了一下，可没来得及多想，那股女人的味道又飘散过来，他赶紧把罗勤耕扯到小池里。

小池是迟瑞自己用的，高低不平，有深一些的地方，也有浅到可以头枕玉石躺在水里的平面。罗勤耕先被拉到池中，他就呆呆愣愣地站在水略深的那里，既不坐也不躺，迟瑞慢条斯理地脱了衣服扔到一边，才下到水中。汤泉水温度较高，水汽向上氤氲着，很快，两个人的脸都被蒸得浮上一片红晕。迟瑞面对着罗勤耕，给他解长衫的扣子，看着他被烫红的胸口，忍不住低头吻了上去。

一边吻，一边又轻声劝导，“你乖乖的，不要去招惹她们。她们在我迟府待得时间长了，胆子大着呢，不比外面的矜持小姐，”停顿了一下，又开口，“而且，这个家里，我说的还是算的。”

罗勤耕忍不住心里冷了一下，他理解迟瑞的意思，迟瑞觉得他“攀高枝”攀上自己还不够，还要背地里讨好他的姨太太们，纵容着她们胡闹。这让他越发解释不出事情的经过，只能咬牙把浮起的情绪一遍一遍压下去。

迟瑞把罗勤耕的衣服脱干净了，把他搂在怀中。温热的水抚过人的皮肤，给表面多增添了几分顺滑，水中的压力流淌过身体，又撩拨起更深的情欲。罗勤耕垂着双手，还未碰到迟瑞一下，迟瑞已经硬得坚挺了。他轻轻磨蹭着罗勤耕的大腿 根侧，又伸手去触碰罗勤耕的前段。罗勤耕一点也不想自己的身体起反应，可此时那东西却与他的思维背道而驰，高昂着头嘲笑他的敏感，也嘲笑他内心的那点不快。

两个坚硬的物什隔着一层汤泉水碰撞在一起，刺激得迟瑞有些颤抖，他喜欢男人，除了心理的因素，生理上的硬物相撞也让他发狂，那是跟女人一起永远体会不到的坚硬的摩擦。是野性的对峙，是对峙后征服的快感。而他面对罗勤耕，总是对峙不了多久，就忍不住快去征服，让罗勤耕伏在他身子底下，求他捣坏他、摧毁他。

迟瑞把罗勤耕拖到玉石床上，把他压在身下，他知道那样能让罗勤耕很舒服。汤泉水泡久了会让人出汗，而玉石床的凉度刚好缓解了汤水的热度，这是迟瑞的满意设计。

但迟瑞动作了没几下，还没尝够味儿，罗勤耕就挣扎着想翻身，迟瑞只能随着他动作。没想到罗勤耕把迟瑞压到身下，坐了下去。迟瑞瞬间被刺激得又胀大了一圈，一边向上顶，一边忍不住深喘气。“原来美人喜欢这样。”他勾过罗勤耕的脖颈吻他的嘴唇。可没几下，罗勤耕又像没折腾够似的，放开迟瑞的嘴唇，以身体里的那根东西为支点，在迟瑞身上转了半圈。没想到头部略弯的阴茎细密地划过一圈，狠狠地碾压过腔道中的敏感点，刚转过身去，罗勤耕前段就忍受不住射了出来。他知道迟瑞还没开始尝到甜头，咬牙忍住不耐期，抓着前面迟瑞的腿，前后律动摩擦起来。迟瑞不知罗勤耕变换成这个动作意欲为何，只感觉一层又一层的快感席卷过来，敲击着他的神经，让他难以自持。他坐起身来，从后面拥抱着罗勤耕，细密地吻他的后背和肩膀，想把被情欲浸泡出的爱欲尽数发泄到他身上。

他不知道此时罗勤耕背对着他只是不想看到他的眼睛，他把自己隔绝起来不去感受他的亲吻，像个木偶一样重复着一个动作，只为让迟瑞能心满意足地攀上顶峰。

情事结束后，迟瑞给罗勤耕清理好，让他换上自己留在御泉阁的衣服先回了主宅，自己径直去了祠堂。

“反省好了吗？”

“反省好了，反省好了，大帅！今日是我们糊涂，让您丢了丑。我们保证，以后再也不犯！”

“你们进门时我就说过，我不好女色，你们可以随意玩闹，但一不能让我看到碍了我的眼，而不能传到外面丢了我的人，三不能惹出事端让我平白无故费心。今天可算是全齐了，走得也不亏了。”

“我们不走！大帅！我们宁愿在迟府做丫鬟也不出去。”几个姨太太瞬间明白乱子惹大了，开始哭哭啼啼起来。

“规矩就是规矩，现在走，领着嫁妆出去嫁人，明天日出之前，就只能魂走了。”迟瑞说完，也不再多费口舌，转身离开了祠堂。

剩下几个姨太太面面相觑，嚎啕大哭。

对于姨太太们来说，迟府自然是极好的。军阀之间有个不成文的规定，不管枪炮有多少，势力范围有多大，最能展示军阀能力的，是能养多少姨太太。这个年代，养一房只会吃喝玩乐的姨太太比养一个排要费钱，而枪炮只能偷偷藏着，只有姨太太是在明面上花枝招展的。两军狭路相逢，一方要是知道对面的大帅有六七房姨太太，定是要谨慎对垒，甚至悄悄躲过，而迟瑞的十六房姨太太，已经是军阀圈的神话和楷模了。有些军阀把养兵的钱咬牙拿出一部分来养姨太太，恨不得把女人们当兵训，什么折磨人的玩法都想得出，而迟瑞喜好男风，对姨太太们既不克扣钱款，敞开了花，又十分包容，敞言若是有一日遇到如意之人，即可领了银子作嫁妆，离开迟府。可正因为如此礼遇，又因为迟瑞相貌也算万里挑一的端正，姨太太都被养刁了眼光，没有一个愿意离开的。这还是迟府里第一次朝外出人。

迟瑞处理完几个姨太太，又忍不住惦念着罗勤耕，快步走到主宅罗勤耕卧室前，敲了敲门。他知道周围很多只耳朵在暗处听着。

“罗老师，今日让您瞧笑话了，我代太太们向您道歉。准备下来一起吃晚饭吗？”

房间里好长时间没有声音，过了一会儿，待迟瑞还要再敲门时，里面传出一句极力克制的回复，“已经睡了，先生吃吧。”

房间里，罗勤耕擦干净眼泪，把头埋在枕头里。他觉得自己真是太把自己当回事儿了，真是一个不合格的“先进派”。


End file.
